


【兰博基尼CP】这是一个极度混乱的pwp

by Summerx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008), Possession (2008), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Garrett Michael Roman Ronan Roy Joe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx
Summary: 作者：约顿海姆小布丁送给@0xCC太太。不要嫌弃我的小破车和小学生文笔吧没有剧情，没有逻辑，只有肉。OOC是我的，基崽是瑟爹的（。）预警Summary：ABO/多攻一受/失禁提及/监禁/无成结标记/轮流





	【兰博基尼CP】这是一个极度混乱的pwp

 

 

 

P1：Garrett

P2：Michael

P3：Ned

P4：Roman

P5：Ronan

P6：Roy

P7：Joe

P8：Thranduil

 

ThranduilxLoki

 

发情期的高热几乎蒸干了他体内的水分，残留的水分不是转变成了汗液，就是后穴中不断流出的滑腻。裤子湿得能拧出水，Loki拼命维持着最后的一丝理智，艰难地抗拒着内里饥渴的骚痒不去自慰。他是在敌人的监牢里，而不是其他什么地方。

Omega发情的甜香已经在整个监牢中蔓延开来，引发了犯人中的Alpha的躁动，连部分守卫也惨被殃及而不得不去向国王报告这件事。

 

Thranduil见到的便是已经被情热折磨到神志不清的异国俘虏。情欲郁结在那双翡翠似的眼眸中，漂亮极了。他整个人像是熟透了的果子，轻轻一咬就会流出香甜的汁水。为什么要放过那样的美人呢，他就应该被Alpha浓稠的精液灌得满满的，除了呻吟再也无法发出别的声音。

何况这也是解决引发骚乱的信息素的最好的办法之一。

Thranduil强制性地压下挣扎的Omega，牙齿咬破了后颈皮肤，将独属于自己的信息素注入了进去。空气中的甜香渐渐稀薄，Thranduil换来了Loki仇恨的敌视。Alpha可不在意这些，临时标记缓解了发情的副作用，唤回了被生理需求压制的神智。他需要确保，他的犯人在回答问题时，是清醒的。

“现在你是我的俘虏了，王子殿下。你是选择外面那群被你引诱发情的Alpha，还是选我一个呢？”

腺体的刺痛让Loki发出一声冷笑，虚软的手臂撑起身体，声音不大一字一句，“选谁都不会选你。”

意料之中的答案，不过Alpha的信息素除了暂缓发情之外，还有别的作用。即使一个临时标记，Omega也无法违抗信息素主人的命令，天性注定如此。

“希望你不会后悔现在的选择。不过，既然作出了选择，你该用你的身体，来服务他们了。”

相似却又有着微妙不同的各种Alpha信息素瞬间充斥整间囚室。Thranduil站在牢门口，旁观着不同的“自己”将发情的Omega包围起来。

 

Joe和Roy摁住了Omega意图挣扎的双手压制住无力的挣扎，发情消耗了Loki太多的精力。依兰花香气的信息素再次弥漫开来，其他人也不再忍耐，在无声的默契中各自找寻到了自己的位置。

除了Thranduil以外的两位非人类占据了最有力的位置。Garrett的手指已经插进了Omega湿热的穴口中肆意搅动，带出阵阵响亮的水声。血族冰冷的体温刺激着高热的肠肉紧缩着，低低地爆出一句脏话，Garrett不再忍耐，直接操了进去，任由紧致的洞穴将性器紧紧包裹。诡异的冰冷和Alpha可观的尺寸让Loki失声尖叫，太超过了，他根本没办法承受。

Loki口中的尖叫被另一根性器堵在嘴里，Ronan的那根玩意占据了同样湿热的口腔，深入戳弄着喉头，引发出阵阵干呕反应挤压着龟头，生出令人脊背发麻的快感。指控者一向不喜欢温柔，粗长的性器在Loki口中快速抽插挺动，Loki已经尝到了嘴里淡淡的血腥味儿。

 

Joe和Roy各自使用着Omega的手掌来抚慰挺立的阴茎，铃口溢出的腺液弄湿了手掌，一片湿滑。Ned错失先机，从后面抱住Loki，指头揉捏着胸前娇嫩的红果，惹得对方发出阵阵意味不明的呜咽。Roman则是用手指挤入了已经被性器填满的后穴中，撑出了一条缝隙，并且试图再塞入一根。

Loki察觉到对方的意图时，用力地挣扎起来，可很快又被其余几人压下。旁观许久的Thranduil走近，指腹擦去Loki眼角即将滑落的泪水，安慰般的低语中却是如同恶魔一样的意味。

“嘘…乖乖的，你可以吃下去的。好好配合，不然受伤的只会是你。”精灵宽厚稳温暖的掌心包裹住无人照料的性器，逼迫濒临极限的身体承受更多被施加的快感。没有几下，Omega身前的性器就吐出了一股精液，喷洒落在被性器顶得不断起伏的小腹上。Thranduil将手上沾到的白浊抹在Loki脸上，接着继续套弄释放过后疲软的性器，丝毫不给他喘息的时间。

 

高潮而紧绷的肌肉连带着挤压埋在内里深处的性器，吸咬着阴茎的软肉也逼出了Garrett的高潮释放，他没有标记，甚至没有操进生殖腔，Omega的发情期还不能那么快结束。大量的精液从失去堵塞的穴口中慢慢流出，等候多时的Roman就将那些浊液又堵了回去。已经被操开的肠道顺利地容纳了又一个Alpha，与之不同的是，Roman粗暴地操开了柔嫩的生殖腔，一下一下用力地顶弄着稚嫩脆弱的宫口。Ronan也拔出了被唾液泡得晶亮的性器，当然，他也好好地享受了一番Omega上面的那张嘴。直到Loki把他射进去的精液全部吞吃下去，他才退出去。

其他人也没再去占用那张嘴，他们更愿意听着Loki的呻吟与尖叫继续这场混乱不堪的性事。

Joe是第三个进入Omega小穴中的，在此之前他已经用Loki的手释放过一次。浓稠的精液被尽数涂在了Loki的身上。

 

几乎所有人都射了一次，除了Thranduil。Alpha们的精液沾满了Loki的身体，从里到外。等到除了精灵以外的所有人都操过一次Omega的生殖腔并且将自己的精液射进去，至少也折腾过了六七个小时。

灌满了精液的肚子微微隆起，像是已经怀上了孩子。Omega的脸上也满是星星点点的白浊，身上遍布着吻痕和牙印，甚至还有手掌印下的红痕。乳头红肿，已经被咬破了皮，稍稍碰一下就会钻心的疼。失去焦点的双眼无神地看向囚牢的角落，身前的性器软软地歪倒向一侧，在长时间的性爱中，可怜的小东西甚至已经失禁过几次，再也吐不出什么东西了。双腿大开着，腿根的酸疼让Loki根本没有力气合拢双腿，红肿的后穴被操出了一个合不拢的小洞，随着呼吸起伏吐露着淫水与精液的混合物。

整个囚室都是精液的气味儿，外面也是一样的糟糕。看不到画面，听着Omega无数次被干到高潮的尖叫声，让其他人也兴奋得不行，只可惜他们只能伴着性爱的声响用双手纾解欲望。

 

Thranduil耐心地等待着Loki恢复清醒，如果他在经历过这一切后还能保持理智。视线的焦点重新聚集对准落在Thranduil脸上时，冷酷的君王知道他已经拼凑起残破的神智，准备好面对接下来将要发生的事。

性事的余韵仍旧没有散去，Thranduil只是将Loki抱起，便引发出一串沙哑到近乎失声的低吟。还是最初时那样的低语，Thranduil让Loki抬头看着监牢中，像是盯上一块肥肉的狼群一样盯着他的的犯人。

“还是那个选择题。选我，还是那群恨不得挣开锁链想要把你玩坏的犯人？”

 

 


End file.
